Healthcare costs in the United States account for a significant share of the GNP. The affordability of healthcare is of great concern to many Americans. Technological innovations offer an important leverage to reduce healthcare costs.
Many Healthcare institutions require doctors to keep accurate and detailed records concerning diagnosis and treatment of patients. Motivation for keeping such records include government regulations (such as Medicare and Medicaid regulations), desire for the best outcome for the patient, and mitigation of liability. The records include patient notes that reflect information that a doctor or other person adds to a patient record after a given diagnosis, patient interaction, lab test or the like.
Record keeping can be a time-consuming task, and the physician's time is valuable. The time required for a physician to hand-write or type patient notes can represent a significant expense. Verbal dictation of patient notes offers significant time savings to physicians, and is becoming increasingly prevalent in modern healthcare organizations.
Over time, a significant industry has evolved around the transcription of medical dictation. Several companies produce special-purpose voice mailbox systems for storing medical dictation. These centralized systems hold voice mailboxes for a large number of physicians, each of whom can access a voice mailbox by dialing a phone number and putting in his or her identification code. These dictation voice mailbox systems are typically purchased or shared by healthcare institutions. Prices can be over $100,000 per voice mailbox system. Even at these prices, these centralized systems save healthcare institutions vast sums of money over the cost of maintaining records in a more distributed fashion.
Using today's voice mailbox medical dictation systems, when a doctor completes an interaction with a patient, the doctor calls a dictation voice mailbox, and dictates the records of the interaction with the patient. The voice mailbox is later accessed by a medical transcriptionist who listens to the audio and transcribes the audio into a text record. The playback of the audio data from the voice mailbox may be controlled by the transcriptionist through a set of foot pedals that mimic the action of the “forward”, “play”, and “rewind” buttons on a tape player. Should a transcriptionist hear an unfamiliar word, the standard practice is to stop the audio playback and look up the word in a printed dictionary.
The medical transcriptionist's time is less costly for the hospital than the doctor's time, and the medical transcriptionist is typically much more familiar with the computerized record-keeping systems than the doctor is, so this system offers a significant overall cost saving to the hospital.
The information dictated by the doctor often includes sensitive or confidential information, such as patient name, age, visit dates, medical record numbers, account numbers, referring physicians, consulting physicians, and other provider names and addresses, for example. Furthermore, recent federal regulations under the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) increase the importance of maintaining the confidentiality of patient information. For example, HIPAA describes data called “Protected Health Information (PHI)”. Protected Health Information includes medical records data in which the patient is identified. As a result of this Act, many security measures are being created to protect this data.